Pushbutton switches and other activation components are often tested with load cells that measure the force applied to the activation components. Unfortunately, the activation components are often subjected to excessive force during load testing, which can damage the activation components. This force is then transferred to the load cells, potentially damaging them as well. Replacing damaged activation components and load cells can be costly and time consuming. Damaging prototypes of activation components is particularly undesirable since the damaged prototypes must be fixed or re-fabricated.